Ur so gay
by lYmli
Summary: Sakura no es tan tonta, ella sabe qué clase de relación hay entre Sasuke y Naruto yaoi lemon.


**Ur so gay.**

Sakura no es tan estúpida como todos creen porque ella sabe qué clase de "relación" tienen Sasuke y Naruto.

- Estoy tan emocionada! - Gritó Sakura bajándose del taxi y caminando hacia el edificio al otro lado de la calle. - Por fin voy a tener una cita con Sasuke a solas sin nadie en medio ¡ni siquiera Naruto!

La pelirosa buscó el número del apartamento de Sasuke en el comunicador y marcó para avisarle que ella ya estaba ahí.

- Hola Sakura.

- ¿Naruto? - Respondió la pelirosa al reconocer la voz del rubio a través del comunicador.

- Te puedo ver por la pantalla del comunicador.

- ¿En serio? - Sakura miró fijamente el comunicador, pero ella no veía a Naruto. - Vine por Sasuke. Tenemos una cita.

- Ya veo - dijo Naruto sin parecer molesto o algo por el estilo. - Abriré la puerta para que puedas entrar.

De repente hubo un ruido y la puerta al lado del comunicador se abrió crujiendo como en una película de terror. Sakura sin perder tiempo dio grandes zancadas hacia el ascensor y espichó el botón con el número 15: en ese piso estaba el apartamento donde vivía Sasuke.

Naruto había decidido mudarse de la casa de sus padres porque había comenzado la universidad y quería espacio para sí y Sasuke al enterarse lo invitó a vivir juntos porque su apartamento era muy grande.

- Estoy tan emocionada! - Gritó Sakura saliéndose del ascensor y caminando por los pasillos.

Llegó a un apartamento cerca de unos balcones. Miró la puerta con el número 15-09 con los ojos llenos de brillo y empezó a tocar el timbre. Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- Sasuke! - Gritó Sakura lanzándose sobre su "novio".

- Él esta en la ducha.

- ¡¿Naruto? - Exclamó ella al darse cuenta que el chico que estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas no era Sasuke sino el ojiazul. - ¿Porqué estas desnudo? - Preguntó ella verde de la envidia.

- Sasuke y yo decidimos probar – dijo Naruto relamiéndose los labios. – Hicimos ramen con tomates y después empezamos a arrojarnos las sobras, por eso estoy así - explicó Naruto mirándose a sí mismo. - Aunque no estoy desnudo como dices porque llevo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

- ¿Porqué siempre acosas a Sasuke? Todos los días te veo con él en la uni, en el café, en el parque, en la piscina, en el cine - dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

En realidad ella lo que no veía era Naruto irse. ¿Acaso Naruto estaba de novio con Sasuke? IMPOSIBLE

- No lo acoso - dijo Naruto metiéndose un dedo a la boca. – Somos amigos – guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

- ¿Amigos?

- Sí, pasa - dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura y haciendo que ella entrara al apartamento, la llevó a la sala para que se sentara en uno de los sillones.

- Hay tantas cosas que no me cuadran - dijo Sakura pensativa como miraba alrededor. - ¿Sasuke haciendo ramen con Naruto? ¿Viviendo juntos? ¿Compartiendo la misma taza? – Dijo tomando la taza en la mesita, tenía una foto de Sasuke y Naruto abrazados dentro de un corazón.

- Fue mi idea poner nuestra foto en la taza porque me pareció cute - dijo Naruto tomando una de las tazas. -. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó Sakura tratando de no subir la voz y mostrar lo enojada que estaba.

- Porque somos poros opuestos y nos complementamos.

- Sí, claro... amigos - masculló ella mirando hacia el estante de libros y se encontró con dos osos de peluches disfrazados de Sasuke y Naruto... dándose un beso.

- También me gusta tejer en mi tiempo libre y me sobró lana así que hice un oso Naruto para Sasuke y él aprendió a hacer un oso Naruto para mí - dijo Naruto sirviendo una taza de té para Sakura.

- Ajá - dijo ella cambiando su vista hacia unas cajas llenas de manga y animes yaoi.

Desde su lugar ella podía ver los títulos: Kuroshitsuji, kyo kara mao, junjo romantica, etc. ¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le gustaba eso?

- Uau, uau, uaaau!

- Aaaah! - Sakura gritó asustada como un perro chaw chaw se le fue encima.

- ¡Tila! - Exclamó Naruto tomando el perro en sus brazos. - Espero que no te hayas asustado Sakura.

- ¿Dónde salió eso?

- Es una perra que Naruto y yo encontramos en la calle y decidimos adoptarlo - dijo Sasuke bajando por unas escaleras.

Al igual que Naruto, el pelinegro solo traía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Sakura se quedó mirando con las babas saliéndole de la boca. Sasuke estaba más sexy cada día y ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así hasta ese día. Sasuke parecía todo un Dios con las gotas de agua recorriéndole por su pecho, abdominales, brazos y piernas tonificados.

- Sasuke - exclamó Naruto tomando una toalla en la mesa y yendo hacia el aludido. - ¿Porqué no terminaste de secarte en el baño? - Preguntó poniendo la toalla en la cabeza de éste y empezando a estrujarle los cabellos negros.

- ¿Y tú porqué te fuiste si ni terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo? - Preguntó Sasuke inclinándose hacia Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Porque... - dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Cough, cough - "tosió" Sakura como los miraba sin parpadear.

- Sakura... - dijo Sasuke apenas mirándola.

- Tenemos una cita - dijo ella sonriendo entre dientes. - ¿Te acuerdas? La semana pasada no pudiste salir conmigo ya que tenías un trabajo de universidad con Naruto, después cancelaste la cena que teníamos para la noche porque estabas en el cine con Naruto, anteayer me dejaste plantada porque estabas en el parque de diversiones con Naruto, ayer lo mismo porque te fuiste a beber y bailar con Naruto a un disco…

- ¿Me estas siguiendo? - Preguntó Sasuke con una cara de lo más inocente.

- Ja, no necesito ser una genia para saber que estas SIEMPRE con Naruto - dijo Sakura levantándose del sillón y apretando fuerte los puños. - Eres tan... Ustedes son tan... Necesito ir al baño - dijo ella haciendo una reverencia como se iba por las escaleras.

El baño estaba en el segundo piso. Sakura entró ahí hecha una perra rabiosa y se encerró con seguro y todo.

- Naruto... - dijo ella sacando un muñeco con forma del rubio de su bolso y empezó a clavarle varias agujas encima. - Ja, ja, ja, ja y los de la tienda de vudú creían que yo estaba loca, pero sé muy bien que me estas quitando a Sasuke.

Entonces miró con una gota de sudor al vaso en el lavabo... HABÍA DOS CEPILLOS DE DIENTES con fotos de Sasuke y Naruto en una playa mirando el ocaso.

- Aaaaaaah! - Chilló Sakura como salía del baño e iba al cuarto de Sasuke y encontraba los calzones de Naruto "éste trasero es de Sasuke Uchiha", pasteles de fresas a medio comer, caramelos, esposas, látigos, lubricante de sabores, etc.

Sakura empezó a morder y destrozar las almohadas en la cama, después se "tranquilizó", tenía que regresar con ellos en la sala.

Ahí seguían Sasuke y Naruto de lo más juntitos en el sofá de color... rosado.

- ¿Qué es tan interesante? También me quiero reír - dijo ella sentándose otra vez en el sillón frente a ellos.

- Nada - dijo Naruto riéndose a carcajadas. - Es que Sasuke me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

- No puedo dejarte en paz después de saber tu punto débil - dijo Sasuke pasando sus dedos por el cuello de Naruto y rozándole levemente.

- Ya... – gimió Naruto sonrojado.

- Ajá - dijo Sakura con un tic en el ojo. - ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó mirando a Sasuke.

- Primero prueba el pastel que hicimos - dijo Sasuke alejándose de Naruto, pero no mucho.

Tomó un cuchillo y se extendió por la mesa y empezó a cortar el pastel ante ellos en varias tajadas.

- No sabía que hicieras pasteles - dijo Sakura tomando el plato con la tajada que le dio Sasuke.

- Yo tampoco por eso fue un desastre - dijo Sasuke sirviendo una tajada a Naruto. - Ni te imaginas cómo dejamos la cocina.

- Me lo imagino... créame - dijo Sakura clavando el tenedor en su pastel como si fuera Naruto.

- Claro que después fuimos a ducharnos - dijo Sasuke llevando un brazo al respaldo del sofá y tomando a Naruto por el hombro.

- Ajá... - dijo Sakura como miraba a Sasuke rodear con su brazo a Naruto y acercarlo a sí mismo lentamente hacia su pecho.

- Aunque siempre creí que Naruto era un chico "naughty" - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa como ponía una mano en la pierna del rubio mientras que ponía la otra mano en la cara de éste.

- Sasuke... - murmuró Naruto mirándolo fijamente.

- Tienes un poco de crema aquí - dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia la mejilla de Naruto y lamiéndole cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- Gracias, Sasuke - dijo Naruto sonrojado. - Pero tú también tienes un poco de crema.

- ¿Dónde? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido como se tocaba la cara.

- Ay, qué estúpido - murmuró Sakura mirándolos.

- Aquí - dijo Naruto dejando su pastel en la mesa, pero antes se embadurnó el dedo índice con crema y ahora lo pasaba contra los labios de Sasuke.

- Tienes que lamer mis labios, ¿no? - Preguntó Sasuke coqueto.

- Sí - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa como rodeaba el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y lo acercaba a él, después sacaba la lengua y la pasaba por los labios del ojinegro.

Para entonces Sakura ya estaba con esta cara ò/./ó ¿Naruto estaba lamiendo la crema en los labios de Sasuke y éste se dejaba?

- Sasuke! - Exclamó Naruto al sentir que Sasuke le atrapaba sus labios y le daba un beso de lengua. - Mmmm

- Ssssh, tu boca me es más dulce que el azúcar.

- Lo dices porque eres un playboy - dijo Naruto fingiendo molestia, pero besándolo con igual pasión.

- Te lo digo en serio, eres tan dulce que no me importaría comerte aquí y a hora mismo - dijo Sasuke empujando con dedicadaza a Naruto boca arriba contra los cojines del sofá.

- Aaaah, Sasuke...

- A mí sí me importa! - Gritó Sakura en su cabeza, pero estaba tan sorprendida con lo que veía que ni podía moverse.

- ¿No es muy temprano? - Preguntó Naruto respirando jadeante como Sasuke le acariciaba el pecho con unas manos expertas.

- Nunca es temprano o muy tarde para demostrarte que te amo - dijo Sasuke besando a Naruto como estrujaba sus pezones con sus dedos.

- Aaaah, Sasuke, pero si apenas lo hicimos en la ducha...

- Y en la cocina, y en el cuarto, y en el balcón - dijo Sasuke quitando la toalla que envolvía a Naruto. - Nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

- Sasuke, por favor... - pidió Naruto tímido como Sasuke le daba una mirada llena de ternura… (U,U más bien lujuria!)

- No tienes porqué decírmelo - dijo Sasuke tomando el miembro de Naruto y empezando a acariciarlo en su mano como llevaba unos dedos hacia la entrada de éste.

- Aaaah, ¡Sasuke! - Exclamó Naruto dejando escapar un gemido de placer.

No sabía qué lo ponía más: la mano de Sasuke recorriendo todo el ancho y longitud de su miembro palpitante o los dedos juguetones de Sasuke introduciéndose en medio de sus glúteos e invadiendo su interior.

- ¿Estas listo? - Preguntó Sasuke separando las piernas de Naruto y poniéndose en medio.

- Igual me tomarías por la fuerza si te dijera que no - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa como metía la mano debajo de los cojines y buscaba algo. - Te gusta lo rudo, Sasuke - dijo mostrándole una cadena.

- Mira quien habla - dijo Sasuke metiendo su miembro dentro de Naruto como éste le rodeaba el cuello con la cadena y lo halaba con fuerza hacia él para plantarle un beso.

- Es porque Sasuke me ha vuelto un chico malo - dijo Naruto dando besos y mordiscos al cuello y pecho del pelinegro.

- Bueno, alguien tenía que castigarte - dijo Sasuke entrando y saliendo lentamente de Naruto.

Quería que el menor lo sintiera y gritara su nombre.

- Aaaah, uh..., Sasuke - gemía Naruto retorciéndose de placer bajo los brazos de éste. - Sabes cómo torturarme...

Y es que cada vez que el pelinegro entraba en el rubio, lo hacía sentir lleno y cada vez que salía le dejaba un vacío.

- Eres tan estrecho, Naruto - dijo Sasuke tomándolo de los costados y girándolo para cambiar de posición.

Ahora Naruto estaba boca abajo como Sasuke le penetraba fuertemente.

- Aaaah, Sasuke, ¿me estas mordiendo? - Exclamó Naruto aferrándose a los cojines y enterrando su cara en ellos para evitar gritar de dolor y sorpresa.

- A ti te gusta comer ramen, pero a mí me gusta comerte a ti - dijo Sasuke dando mordisquitos alrededor del cuello, hombros y espalda del rubio que temblaba ante esa sensación. - Déjame correrme dentro de ti - pidió Sasuke en un susurro al oído de Naruto antes le succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Sí, Sasuke - dijo Naruto con el corazón a mil como Sasuke aceleraba los movimientos y le daba más fuerte con cada embestida. - Yo también voy a.. aaah... Sasuke... uh, aaah

- ¡Naruto! - Exclamó Sasuke dando la última estocada al rubio, entonces lo llenó con su esencia.

- Aaaaha.. - murmuró Naruto con dificultad como respiraba agitadamente.

- Te amo - dijo Sasuke besando a Naruto.

- ¿Ahora qué haces, Sasuke?

- ¿Tú qué crees? - Preguntó el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo como se iba a su entrepierna y tomaba otra vez el miembro de Naruto.

Esa vez metía el miembro de Naruto en la boca... Éste había dicho que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo y Sasuke quería tomar cada gota de ese líquido espeso.

- Sasuke... - dijo Naruto con las mejillas teñidas de rojo como miraba a un lado, pero Sasuke le agarraba por el mentón y le hacía mirar.

Era una escena completamente erótica y estimulaba hasta el último poro de Naruto e incluso volvía a "despertar" al miembro de Sasuke.

- Voy aaaahhh - Naruto decía como se retorcía y llenaba la boca de Sasuke con su esencia.

- Te digo que eres delicioso - dijo Sasuke lamiendo el miembro de Naruto.

- La verdad, Sasuke... Me gustas más que el ramen.

- Sakura.

La pelo de chicle miró a Sasuke que la miraba fijamente.

- Vamos.

- ¿Ah?

- A la cita.

- Pero...


End file.
